Another Romeo and Juliet Story
by Yuki137
Summary: Saling mencintai? Ya. Mereka memang saling mencintai. Maut tak akan menghalanginya. KyuMin, GS! GenderSwitch!


Another Romeo and Juliet Story || KyuMin || GS vers || 1S

Author: NisaLiu—137

Cast:

Lee Sungmin –yeoja-

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Jinki

Other(s)

Genre: Genderswitch, romance, drama, AU, OOC, etheche~

Rate: G—T+

"_Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah, Lee Sungmin. aku tak peduli maut yang memisahkan kita aku akan menyusulmu. Yang pasti, aku mencintaimu. You're __**My First and My Last**__."—Kyuhyun._

"_Kau mencintaiku sedalam itu, Kyu? Maaf aku sempat meragukanmu. Kau mempertahankan hubungan ini, yang bahkan akupun tak bisa. Saranghae, Nae Kyunnie."—Sungmin_

Cinta..

Apa itu?

Apakah itu sebuah makanan? Apa itu sebuah minuman? Apa itu sesuatu?

Cinta.

Sesuatu yang unik. Kau merasakannya, kau sakit karenanya, tapi kau tak bisa menyentuhnya. Benar, 'kan?

Cinta juga yang telah menguatkan Kyuhyun. Seorang namja biasa. Ya~ biasa, sebelum ia bertemu Sungmin.. yeoja kelinci yang kini menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Hati Sungmin yang –dulunya- sekeras batu perlahan berubah menjadi selunak kapas. Yah, perjuangan Kyuhyun selama 3 tahun tidak sia-sia, bukan?

"**Cinta itu seperti Kopi. Kadang manis kadang pahit. Manis dan pahit selalu berdampingan. Tanpa pahit tak aka nada manis yang bisa mengobati. Sebaliknya, tanpa manis pahit tidak akan bisa terobati."—Yuki137.**

"—**KyuMin137—13elieve in their 7ove—"**

**HAPPY READING!~ \^0^)/**

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja disampingnya sendu. Raut wajah yeoja itu benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak.

Sedih? Mana mungkin yeoja itu sedih jika wajahnya seimut itu?

Senang? Tidak mungkin. Wajahnya ditekuk, mana bisa kau menafsirkan seperti itu? Well, complicated..

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun pada sang yeoja. Yeoja itu menoleh, menampilkan pipi chubby dan bibir plum yang membuat Kyuhyun seringkali menahan diri untuk tak 'memakan'—nya hidup-hidup(?). Ck, dasar serigala..

"Nde, Kyunnie?"

"Neo.. nan gwenchana?"

Sungmin—yeoja itu—terkikik, "Nde, nan gwenchana, Baby Kyu." Tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal-, "Ohh.. hum, baguslah. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Gwenchana." Lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu namja disebelahnya. Menyibak rambutnya lalu menguncir kuda rambutnya yang tak terlalu panjang. Membuatnya semakin mempesona. "Kajja. Kita pergi."

"Eoh? Ne, arraseo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu, Jinki-ssi?"

"A—apa maksudmu, Hyung? Anak? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Lee Jinki. Anakku, Lee Jooyeon. Kau mengganti namanya, bukan? Ayo~ mengakulah."

"Jooyeon? Nuguya, Donghae Hyung? Tidak ada yang namanya Jooyeon disini!"

.

'BUAGH'

.

"Kau berani macam-macam denganku, ya, Jinki? Akan kupastikan kau lebih menderita. Cih. Dongsaeng macam apa kau?

"Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Hyung. Hyung dan Appa macam apa kau? Menjual anakmu sendiri, hah?! Hyukjae Noona pasti akan kecewa,"

.

'BUAGH!'

.

"Diam kau, Dubu Bodoh! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"

"Aa, aku tahu.. kau masih mencintai Noona, 'kan? Bahkan kau sering ke makamnya. Itu berarti—"

"CUKUP! Diam kau! Aku akan kembali 7 hari lagi. Dan selama itu, aku akan memata-mataimu. Ciao~ dong—saeng!"

'Sial. Dia pasti mengincar Sungmin. Aku harus membuat rencana.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuu~" panggil Sungmin manja. Dia dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk berdua saja di atap sekolah. Bukannya tidak ada pelajaran, pelajaran memang sedang berlangsung dibawah. Mereka, seperti biasa mereka membolos. Ck, dua sejoli ini..

"Heum? Wae?"

"Am I your First and your Last?"

"Yess, Baby Ming~" mencium wangi strawberry yang menguar dari yeoja itu. "Yess, you are~"

"Geurae. Kudengar Junsu eonni dan Yoochun oppa putus," menatap Kyuhyun seakan berkata, 'Apa kau akan seperti itu?'

"Mwo? Ahahaha, kau ini, Chagi~.. hey, dengar, ya? Pasangan YooSu aneh itu tak akan bisa berpisah lama, tahu? Well, aku juga tak akan melakukannya."

"Oh, syukurlah.."

"Aishh, kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu, tahu?" disentilnya pipi chubby nan mulus itu.

"Xixixixi. Hanya takut kehilanganmu, itu saja."

"Ming—" panggil Kyuhyun err, seduktif~

"Nde..?"

.

Chu~

.

Hanya satu ciuman di bibir dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona merah. Lucu sekali~

"Hahahaha, kau lucu, Chagi~" ucap Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

"Aisshh.." Sungmin mem-'pout'-kan bibirnya. Uh, manis sekalii. "Lagipula kau, sih.. menciumku dengan sengaja!"

"Jadi kalau harus bilang dulu, ya, Chagi?" Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Ya, ten—. Ani, tidak maksudku!" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengelak.

"Jadi….?"

Wajah Sungmin merona seketika itu juga. "Ehm, anu, it—itu—"

"Itu apa? Hayo. Mengaku sajalah. Kau ingin kucium kan?"

"Tidak! Aish, paboo!"

"Kekeke. Nde, Chagi. Just kidding. Lagipula aku suka melihat pipimu memerah seperti kepiting rebuss!"

"Kyuuu!"

"Oops, mian Chagi.. hehehe. Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa.. Minnie pulangg.." seru Sungmin saat memasuki rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar.

Hening.

Tak adakah orang didalam? Kenapa sesepi ini?

"Appa..? Neo eodiga?"

Masih tetap hening. Dimanakah Appa-nya?

Yah. Memang Sungmin hanya tinggal dengan Appa-nya. Jangan tanya dimana Umma Sungmin berada, karena pasti sang Appa tak akan memberitahukannya.

"Minnie? Kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menggema di telinga Sungmin. Itu..

Appa-nya..

"Appa, kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Appa darimana?"

Jinki—Appa Sungmin—menghela napas berat, "Ming, kurasa kau perlu tahu sesuatu." Menatap serius pada yeoja bermata foxy itu.

"Nde?"

"Kau.. bukan anak kandungku,"

'DEGG!'

Jadi..

Sungmin bukan anak Jinki?

"Mwo? A—apa mak—sud Ap..—pa?" Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Kaget.

"Kau bukan anakku, Min. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari Donghae Hyung, ayah kandungmu sekaligus kakakku."

"Kenapa, Appa? Kenapa menyelamatkanku?"

"Huft. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, ayahmu.. dia seorang psikopat,"

'Deg!'

Psikopat? Ayah Sungmin seorang psikopat?

"….dan dia berencana menjualmu kala itu. Kau masih sangat kecil. Karena kasihan, akupun menculikmu dan membawamu pergi dari Mokpo. Dan merubah namamu dari Lee Jooyeon menjadi Lee Sungmin

"Ap..—appa..? Appa psikopat?" Sungmin tertunduk lemas. Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

"Nde, Min. Tadi pagi entah bagaimana ia bisa menemukan tempat tinggal kita. Dia menanyakanmu. Kurasa dia akan menjualmu,"

'Deg!'

Dijual? Apa maksudnya? Ayah kandungnya berniat menjual dirinya?

"Andwae!" gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak sanggup.

'Tuhan. Apa ini mimpi? Jika iya, kumohon bangunkan aku!' Sungmin membatin.

.

'Greep..'

Jinki merengkuh keponakan cantiknya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. "Jangan takut, Min. aku akan tetap disisimu. Menjagamu."

'Kyuu.. aku butuh dirimu. Kau dimana?'

Gadis chubby itu termenung di kelasnya. Pelajaran memang belum dimulai. Dan kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat Sungmin drop.

"Ming..?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Mencari tahu ada apa dengan gadis itu.

"Eih, Kyu. Kau sudah datang?" mencoba tersenyum.

"Waeyo, Baby Min? Nan gwenchana?" disentuhnya dahi Sungmin.

"Aniya. Gwenchana, Kyu."

"Baiklah~"

.

"Sungmin sunbae. Ada orang mencarimu." Ucap Seorang namja yang lebih muda—hoobae Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang diketahui bernama Taemin.

"Jinjja? Nuguya Taeminnie?" tanya Sungmin agak takut. Takut jika itu Donghae.

Taemin mengangkat bahu lalu membuka bungkus permen loli yang disimpan disakunya. "Molla,"

"Arra. Gomawo, Taemin-ya."

"Kyu. Temani aku." Pinta Sungmin dengan wajah cemas. Takut. Takut jika orang yang mencarinya adalah…..

…..Donghae.

"Hum. Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jooyeon?"

Kata—nama itulah yang pertama kali didengar Sungmin saat menemui orang yang mencari dirinya. Seorang namja paruh baya menghampirinya. "Kau.. Jooyeon, 'kan? Lee Jooyeon?" namja itu memegang pundak Sungmin.

Entah. Sungmin merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Seperti..

Seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya tapi terpisah jauh dan lama..

Apa namja ini Ayahnya?

"TIDAKKK!"

Jinki datang dan berteriak. Seakan merusak suasana.

"Appa?"

"Hentikan, Hyung. Hentikan. Ini tempat umum, sekolah. Tak bisakah membicarakan ini diluar sekolah?" Jinki menatap Hae sambil sesekali melirik kearah KyuMin.

Tiba-tiba Donghae mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya. "Jangan halangi akuu!" dia berteriak dan mengarahkan pisau itu kearah Jinki.

"Hentikan, Hyung. Hentikan. Sadarlah, Jooyeon atau Sungmin adalah anakmu. Anakmu dengan Hyukkie noona. Sadarlah.."

"Gyahh! Aku tidak peduli! Hyuk mati karena bocah sial itu!"

Sungmin tercekat. Eomma-nya mati karena dirinya? Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin!

Jadi, karena itu Donghae berniat menjualnya? Sungmin tahu sekarang.

Sungmin menangis. Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini. Lututnya mendadak melemas. Ia tak kuat berdiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Jinki-a. Lalu akan kubunuh anak sial itu," ucap Donghae.

"TIDAK!"

"APPA!"

'JLEBBBHH'

Jinki tercengang. Dia tidak terkena tusukan pisau? Lalu siapa..?

"KYUU!"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Merengkuh tubuh namja tampan itu dalam pelukannnya. Kyuhyun, dia melindungi Jinki.

"Kyu.. maafkan ahjussi, ne?" Jinki menatap Kyuhyun kalut.

"Gwen—cha—na—hh, Ahh—jusss—hhii.. a—kuhh, tak apa—hh," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu menatap Sungmin, menangkup pipi yeoja manis itu. "Sa—rang—hae.."

Detak jantung Kyuhyun…

Hilang.

Dia sudah tiada.

"KYYUUU!" Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sangat tulus, dan kini.. beraninya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin selamanya?

Sungmin kalap. Ia mengambil pisau dari tangan Donghae yang tercengang. Lalu..

'JLEBBHH'

"MING!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua sejoli itu meninggal dalam pelukan. Mereka dikuburkan bersama ditempat yang bersebelahan. Biarlah.. biarlah mereka bersatu dialam sana.

Jinki menikahi Kibum, yeoja yang dicintainya sejak SMU. Donghae? Ia bunuh diri 2 hari setelah kejadian itu dan dikuburkan di sebelah makan istrinya, Lee Hyukjae.

'**Another Romeo and Juliet Story'**


End file.
